090114-Erisio-Lily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:27 -- 11:30 GT: Lily is inside her room. 11:30 GC: There is a sound of a thud and quiet "owwwww..." 11:31 GT: She opens the door. "What'd you break." 11:33 GC: The answer is evident on the floor in front of her. Erisio is on the floor, one of his shoes untied. It is easy to piece together what happened 11:34 GT: "You are a very accident-prone young man," she says, chuckling and extending a hand to help him up. 11:35 GC: He looks up at Lily. "Hiii... Lily..." He takes the hand and stands up 11:35 GC: "Only.. sometimes... I think" 11:36 GT: "Most times, Erisio. Most times." She reopens the door. "C'mon in. Everyone keeps scarpering off. If this keeps up we won't get to the fuckin' land until tomorrow." 11:39 GC: "Yeah I guess, I*m not really all that pumped to go though" 11:40 GC: "According to Thiago, I*d be a good "bodyguard" but I*m not stupid! I know he meant "living sheild" 11:41 GT: "Oh, come on. You're the Thief of Mind! You can, like, steal people's minds 'n shit! How badass is that?" 11:42 GC: "Isn*t that kind of messed up though?" 11:42 GC: "Like... just taking peoples thoughts and skills and experiences and even their sanity" 11:43 GC: "It doesn*t feel right" 11:44 GT: "Welll, yeah, but I mean Merrow can destroy time itself, so, y'know." She shrugs. 11:44 GC: "Wha?" 11:44 GC: "Dude how and why do you know so much stuff" 11:45 GT: "Destroy it or use it as a weapon, anyways." She grins. "And I have my sources." 11:45 GC: "Like all I got is simple stuff that every one knows like how everyone knows the Viola is a genus of flowering plants in the violet family Violaceae and stuff like that" 11:46 GT: "Yes. Absolutely everyone knows that. You are right." 11:47 GC: "Or like pumpkins (one of Acenia*s favorite) is a squash that can favorably affect insulin and glucose levels in diabetes models" 11:48 GC: "Y*know, easy stuff" 11:48 GT: "Mmmm hm. Easy. Yep." 11:48 GC: "But then you have this insider info on this game like did you buy a walkthrough or something?" 11:48 GT: "Ehehe. You could call her that." 11:49 GC: "What?" 11:49 GC: "Her? DId you... Lily did you buy a person? That isn*t ok!" 11:49 GT: "Wh - no, oh my God." 11:50 GT: "It was the jokes, you see. Because she acts like she is a living walkthrough sometimes." 11:50 GC: "But I asked if you bought a walkthrough and you said you could call her that which means you bought her... Anyway who*s her?" 11:52 GT: "Libz. Or, wait, I'm sorry." She flutters her eyelashes and affects a posh British accent. "Mother dearest." 11:53 GC: "Wha...? She*s british?" 11:53 GC: Erisio is seriously confused 11:53 GT: "No. This was also a joke. Because she is very formal." 11:55 GC: "Ok, so I should remember for you" 11:56 GC: "If it*s confusing, it*s probably a joke" 11:56 GT: "That's probably a bad line of reasoning to take." 11:56 GC: "Oh uh... ok" 11:56 GC: "What should I take then?" 11:57 GT: She snaps her fingers. "Wait, OK, idea. I'll precede all my jokes with 'This is a joke'. It's the perfect plan." 11:59 GC: "I think that was sarcastic" 11:59 GT: "What, no, that was an actual idea I was putting forth." 12:00 GC: "Gah, moving on, what about mother dearest?" 12:04 GT: "You didn't see the family tree thingy?" 12:05 GC: "I did, but like, What. So this Libby has been telling you all about the game?" 12:05 GC: "Have you been holding out on us?" 12:06 GT: "Hey, you guys haven't asked." Her eyes widen slightly. "Oh, that reminds me. I gotta explain alchemization to you, while you're here." 12:06 GC: ((AFTER 20 MINUTES OF QUESTION AND ANSWER TIME WITH ERISIO AND LILY)) 12:06 GT: ((BOOP BOOP A DOOP)) 12:07 GC: "So it combines the items with science magic?" 12:07 GC: Erisio looks like the secrets of the universe were just revealed to him 12:07 GT: "Good enough." 12:12 GC: "Uh, wait!" 12:12 GC: "You said we ever asked, so now I*m asking" 12:12 GC: "What else do you know" 12:13 GT: "Battletoads is a stupid game and your sister got all the good twink genes." She pouts. "She didn't even go bald, the lucky bastard." 12:13 GC: "I" 12:13 GC: "Uh ok" 12:14 GC: "But being bald isn*t so bad! You*re still pretty!" 12:14 GT: She blushes. "So I've been told." 12:15 GC: "Oh my, Lily~, have you found a *gentleman caller*?" 12:15 GC: He sits cross legged on the floor, wiggling his eyebrows 12:16 GT: She blushes brighter. "No yes okay maybe it's Sorser." 12:19 GC: He fake gasps. "Lily! How could you toy with my heart this way. I thought we were meant to be!" 12:20 GC: He does an over dramatic flop onto his back 12:20 GC: "I can never recover from this horrible wound you*ve made" 12:21 GT: "Oh no, my love," she says dramatically. "I never wanted to hurt you, and now..." She puts a hand to her heart. 12:22 GC: "No but really good job" 12:22 GC: "Good thing both my sisters are smart and have good taste in men" 12:23 GT: She grins. "Damn straight I have good taste in men." 12:24 GC: "Man, you all paired up so fast. It*s like everywhere I look it*s a new couple. Like rabbits. Or A bed of flowers in the spring" 12:26 GT: "I'll be the lovely exotic flower that has, like, the hairy stem or something. Edelweiss? Yeah." 12:28 GC: "Nah, you*d be a Rhododendron I think. It fits your color scheme more. Or maybe a violet or a lavender" 12:28 GT: "Sorser is one of those ones that has the retracty leaves, maybe?" 12:28 GC: "Come back to me on that one, I*ll have to think about it" 12:28 GT: "Man, I don't know shit about plants." 12:29 GC: "Sorser? He*s maybe a... Green Chrysanthemum?" 12:30 GC: "Maybe a green day lily or a green Cymbidium Orchid" 12:30 GC: "Oh! Well if you want to learn I could teach you!" 12:31 GT: "Ooooh, yeahhhh, that'd be sweet." 12:31 GC: ((Congrats. You pulled up the secret of erisio's plant love. He loves flowers a lot)) 12:33 GC: "Ok well, while we have time, I can teach you a few things!" 12:34 GC: He decaptchalouges a few small textbooks 12:34 GT: "Aw hell yes." She rubs her hands together. "Dis gon be good." 12:34 GT: ((SEVERAL HOURS OF INTENSE STUDYING LATER...)) 12:34 GC: ((doop doop doop a doop)) 12:35 GT: "Holy shit." 12:36 GC: Erisio, with even more energy than when the lesson started, has moved onto the differences of climates that affect flora 12:36 GC: "I know right?!" 12:40 GT: "OK this is kind of really fucking interesting oh my God." 12:40 GC: "I know right?! Isn*t it the best!?" 12:41 GT: "I will rank it a close second to magic. This is an accolade of the highest degree." 12:46 GT: "You think I could borrow some of these books and read them in my spare time?" 12:46 GC: "Oh totally! I have spares" 12:46 GT: "Somehow I'm not surprised." 12:48 GC: "Aw I*m full of surprises! For example-" He decaptchalouges two copies of the same textbook. "-I have spares of the spares!" 12:48 GT: "Dear Lord." 12:50 GC: "Your religon can not save you now" 12:50 GC: "You are in too deep" 12:50 GT: "It's true. The Plant Times are upon us at last." 12:51 GC: "Plant times were upon us when my parents made yggdrasil" He says. His face completely straight faced 12:52 GT: She stares back with a face exactly as straight. 12:54 GC: Erisio hands Lily a textbook and smiles. "Here you go!" 12:54 GC: Like that awkward stare off hadn*t even happened 12:55 GT: She takes it. "Ah, sweet. Thanks a billion." Stare off what stare off. 12:58 GC: "Anyway, you have fun, I guess we just have to wait for everyone else to show up" 01:05 GT: "Kay." She opens the book and starts reading, using him as a footrest. 01:06 GC: There is a groan of disgruntlement and minor swatting at Lily*s leg 01:13 GT: She nonchalantly turns a page of her textbook. 01:17 GC: Erisio hmphs and swats again. Man that one actually hurt a little. Dude is strong 01:19 GT: She grunts and swats back with her foot. 01:20 GC: More groans of disapproval 01:24 GC: "Stop bullying me" 01:24 GT: "I'm noooot. You are here, and you are on the floor, and I need a footrest." 01:28 GC: Erisio sits up, pushing her feet off of him and standing up 01:28 GT: She flails her arms pathetically. "Nooooo~!" 01:28 GC: "Can I use your bed?" 01:29 GT: She pouts. Fine. I guess I'll just go over here and sit in my CHAIR, then." She makes a big show of going over and sitting down huffily in her desk chair. 01:30 GT: "BECAUSE MY FOOTREST CRUELLY ABANDONED ME." 01:30 GC: "I*ll pay you back" he mumbles before flopping face first onto the bed. Within seconds he was asleep 01:31 GT: "You'd better," she mutters darkly, but smiles nonetheless, before going back to her textbook. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 01:41 --